


Falling

by ko_writes



Series: Creativty Night - 18/07/15 [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, M/M, Self-Destruction, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: missed connections</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

   Things never go how you plan them; that’s life. You can sit down, plan every single remaining second of your life in meticulous detail, and not end up at the place you planned.

   These diversions can be good; relationships, children, a new tv show or book that you really love. Or they can be bad, opportunities lost.

   You can plan, and think, and plan some more; but it doesn’t matter in the end. You’ll stray off that path.

   Douglas, despite what you might believe, had plans.

   He was going to be a doctor, but that fell apart with a very disgusting brain that they wanted him to _touch_. Disgusting!

   He went to Air England, rose through the ranks; but that ended with a bottle and silk kimonos sewn into his jacket.

   He was married! The less said about those three, the better.

   He had a daughter, but was never around.

   In the end, you can never plan your life.

   But he threw away the bottle. He found another job. He found a family there. He took a thread, the size of a spider’s silk, and climbed. He climbed, despite the shadowed hands trying to drag him back down into the pits of hell.

   He was happy.

   But then he wasn’t. Then, Martin got a job abroad. Then, it felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest because this _wasn’t in the plan_. Not yet.

   It hurt so much. He missed that connection. He missed it, took what he had for granted, spoiled it all by acting like a _git_.

   He realised now, standing by Martin’s side in a suit that matched, but not quite. As he watched Theresa, dressed in white and standing next to the man he now realised he loved, he realised that he couldn’t plan for life. Connections are missed all the time.

   He stood at the bar at the reception, after the ceremony. He couldn’t plan his life, but he could plan his downfall.

   “One whiskey, please.”

   Douglas let go of the spider’s thread, and embraced the shadowed coldness of the hands.


End file.
